


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventures of Red Team - Part One: Becoming a Pokemon

by MajoraGodofChaos



Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventures of Red Team [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue Rescue Team
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoraGodofChaos/pseuds/MajoraGodofChaos
Summary: I don't know how it happened. Just a few days ago, I woke up, but I wasn't the human I remembered being. I was a Pokemon! Now I'm thrust into the life of a Rescue Team. But my mind is filled with questions: How did I get here? Why am I here? Who was I before?I don't know, but I guess it doesn't matter now. I guess my only option is to keep moving forward.





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventures of Red Team - Part One: Becoming a Pokemon

# Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventures of Red Team

## Part One: Becoming a Pokemon

### Chapter One: Waking Up

 

_"Hello there. It's good to finally meet you. Welcome to the world of Pokemon."_

_"We have a few questions to ask you before you go. Is that okay?"_

_"... Why?"_

_"To determine what form you'll take upon entering the portal."_

_"Oh, okay. Ask away."_

_"Good. Now... Let the questions begin!"_

* * *

 

"Hey! Hey, are you okay?" He heard a voice shout. It seemed very far away.

' _Why do I feel a breeze? It feels nice, but...'_

"Hey! Wake up!"

_'Is that... grass I'm sleeping on? Did I fall asleep outside?"_

"Come on, please be okay! Oh, no, what do I do? Town's so far away, I..." The voice seemed very close now.

_'What are they worried about? I...'_ He felt someone shake him, presumably the source of the voice.

"Graaahhh." He groaned. His voice sounded different, somehow. "I'm up, I'm up."

 "Oh, good, you're okay! At least, I think? Are you?" He opened his eyes and looked at the source of the voice.

A green lizard with an orange underbelly and large, yellow eyes looked back at him.

"Wah!" He cried, jumping backwards. "Wha- What are you?"

"Clearly not..." The creature muttered. "I'm a Treecko."

"Tr- Treecko? Like, the Pokemon?"

"Yes. Like the Pokemon. Because I'm a Pokemon."

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Pokemon aren't real, they're..." He paused, trying to remember where he'd heard of Pokemon before. If they weren't real, then how'd he know?

"Then you're not real, either, I guess?" The Treecko said, gesturing towards him. "I mean, you look like a perfectly normal Charmander to me."

"Charm- What? No! I'm a human!"

The Treecko merely gestured at him once more. He looked down and saw a pair of orange arms with several small claws at the end. He turned and saw a tail with a flame at the end of it.

He got up and stumbled over to a small nearby stream. An orange face with bright blue eyes stared back at him.

He screamed.

Several minutes later, the Charmander had stopped screaming and settled for hyperventilating under a tree, cradling his tail as he rocked back and forth.

"Are... You know what, clearly you're not okay. I'm not even gonna ask. Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can help me get home..." 

"Okay, I can probably manage that. Where do you live?"

"I- I don't know."

"Oh. Great. Well... can you remember anything?"

"No. I can't even remember my own name."

"Really? Wow. Harsh. Uhh... I'm Leaf, by the way."

"Hi Leaf. Thanks for trying, at least."

"No problem... Mind if I call you Char? Charmander's a bit of a mouthful, and..."

"It's better than nothing..."

"Sooo... You said you thought you were a human, right?"

"No, I  _was_ a human. I can remember that much."

"Listen, Char, forgive me for not believing you, but... How do I put this..."

"What?"

"Humans died out a really, really long time ago. Like, ancient-times long long ago. Humans don't exist in our world anymore, only a few remnants stick around."

"How did they die out?"

Leaf shrugged. "Depends on who's telling the story. Elder Whiscash says they just disappeared one day, but other versions of the tale I've heard say Arceus punished them for trying to capture us Pokemon and force us to fight. Point is, there's Relicanth around that were young when the humans were an ancient myth. It's been ages. So, again, forgive me for not believing you're part of ancient, almost mythical race."

"I swear, I remember that I was human. Just... nothing else."

"I believe that you believe you were human, at least! That's... something, right?"

"Not really. You're saying you believe I'm insane."

Leaf slapped his hand to his face. "That's... not what I meant. Guess it came out like that, huh? Sorry, I'm not great at talking to other Pokemon."

"It's okay. You're just trying to cheer me up."

Leaf smiled. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" His face fell again. "Not much help, am I?"

Char smiled for the first time in a while. "Not really."

Leaf was about to speak when he was cut off by a scream nearby. "What?"

A Butterfree burst out of a nearby cluster of trees. "Oh, thank goodness I found someone! Please, you have to help me!"

"What's the matter?" Leaf asked.

"I was travelling with my son, when all of a sudden a giant chasm opened up underneath him! I tried to go after him, but I was attacked!"

"Wait, attacked? Seriously? By other Pokemon?"

_'Isn't battling what Pokemon do, though?'_ Char thought, but kept his questions to himself.

"Yes! They must be riled up from the chasm opening up! At least, that's what I think.. Oh, what to do, what to do... He's just a baby, I don't know if a Rescue Team can get here in time..."

Char looked to Leaf, who looked like he was deep in thought. "Alright, how about this: You get back to the Square and get help from one of the teams there, while I take Char here and try to rescue your son? That way, someone's trying to get to him while you're getting help, and even if we can't make it, the Rescue Team will surely be able to."

_'That sounds goo- Wait, **what?'**_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Oh, thank you so much! The chasm is just through that cluster of trees! Please, hurry!" The Butterfree took off.

"Come on, Char, we don't have a minute to lose!" Leaf said, pulling him up.

"Waitwaitwait, just wait a second! Why don't I get a say in this?"

"Because we have to help!"

"But I just woke up! I was a human yesterday! I don't know anything about this body, much less this world!"

"Listen Char, we can worry about your memory problems later. Right now, we need to do this."

"But she said she was attacked! I don't know how to fight!"

"It's alright, it comes naturally, it's instinct. Listen, you help me and I'll help you, alright? I'll stick with you and we'll try and get your memory back together."

"I... Alright. I guess that works."

"Then let's get going."


End file.
